The First Rule
by MischiefManaged1993
Summary: When Blaine gets a call while hanging out with Kurt, he is offered a chance to return to the club that was the one place he didn't have to worry about being in control. Kurt is eager for him to return. Full summary inside. NC-17. Male/Male
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so most of us saw Episode 8. The boxing scene? Oh. My. God. So, I needed to write this. I don't know how long it's going to be, but it'll be decent, at least. Not the first Glee fic I've written, but it's the first one I've uploaded. Also the first smut that I've ever written, so be nice.

Spoilers: Episode 8, pretty much. Although it was only a passing comment, so not really that big of a deal. Also Episode 5, I suppose.

Summary: When Blaine gets a call while hanging out with Kurt, he is offered a chance to return to the club that was the one place he didn't have to worry about being in control. Upon learning that Sebastian will be there for the first time, Kurt is eager for Blaine to go. Rated M for sex, some violence. Male/Male. NC-17.

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy. We're meeting up this week. Same time as usual. It's Sebastian's first time," the voice said over the phone, which was balanced in between Blaine's shoulder and ear.<p>

"But I'm not at Dalton anymore. I can't."

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. Bring Kurt if you want. He never seemed interested in it though. It's all up to you, man."

"I'll think about it. But, if I do end up going…"

"Yeah?"

"I want to be his first," Blaine said firmly, pressing the end button on his phone and tossing it onto his desk.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked from the bed.

"Nick. They're having a meeting on Friday. Want me to go," Blaine murmured, running his hands up Kurt's flawless pale skin.

"Are you?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"I don't know yet."

"Well, why wouldn't you?"

"Because. I don't really need it anymore. Now that Finn and I worked everything out, and you and I are perfectly happy, there isn't really anything that's making me angry enough to want that."

"Oh, what was this about being someone's first?" Kurt asked.

"It'll be Sebastian's first meeting. If I'm there, I want to be the first person to-"

His sentence was suddenly cut off by Kurt's mouth on his, their naked chests rubbing together, pert nipples tugging against each other.  
>"Do it. Go. Please." Kurt gasped, feeling blood rush south.<p>

"Wha- God, _Kurt_. Why?" Blaine gasped.

"So sexy. Thinking of you being so aggressive. _Shit._"

Groaning at Kurt's language, Blaine leaned back in to the heated kiss with renewed fervor. Running his tongue over Kurt's smooth bottom lip, Blaine was quickly granted entrance. Tongues battled for dominance as their hips began to frantically rut against each other.

"Blaine. Please."

"Please, what, baby?" Blaine's voice was low and gravelly, shooting sparks all through Kurt's body.

"Bl- _God_- Please!"

"Tell me what you want," Blaine said, sucking and biting at Kurt's collarbone, moving back momentarily to appreciate the dark red against the pale skin.

"Want you inside of me. Rough, _please_," Kurt was practically begging by this point, his hands grasping blindly at the sheets beside him, balling them into his fists.

"You sure you're not too sure from earlier?" Caring Blaine was momentarily back, his lust blown eyes locking with Kurt's.

"Positive."

Smirking, Blaine leaned down to take one of Kurt's nipples in his mouth, gently flicking it with his tongue, teasing. His right hand trailed from where it had been resting on the pillow besides Kurt's head, caressing his cheek, brushing over the scar on his neck, spreading fire with his fingertips.

"Now, Blaine," Kurt grunted out, hips bucking into the air.

Giving one final flick, Blaine detached his mouth from Kurt, gazing in wonder at the boy spread out before him. Long legs, bent at the knees, showing off his perfectly round ass. Graceful fingers, already pale, now completely white at the knuckles from grasping the sheets so hard. Usually immaculately coiffed hair, out of place and clinging to his sweaty forehead. The lips that were usually a soft pink, now an angry red from the force of their kissing. All his for the taking.

With a new sense of urgency, Blaine grabbed the lube from the nightstand next to the bed and reached inside the top drawer for a condom. Placing the condom next to Kurt on the bed, Blaine popped the cap on the lube and spread some onto his first two fingers. After grabbing Kurt's knees and pushing them towards his chest, Blaine trailed his slippery fingers around Kurt's puckered hole, still slightly stretched from their first round earlier that afternoon. Knowing Kurt could take it, Blaine pressed both fingers in at the same time, pushing past the slight resistance he met. Kurt's wild gasps spurred Blaine on, urging him to move his fingers faster in and out, scissoring them and crooking them towards himself, looking for Kurt's prostrate.

"God, Blaine, THERE!"

After rubbing over the sensitive spot several more times, leaving Kurt wildly bucking down onto his fingers and begging for more, Blaine slipped out just long enough spread more lube, warming it quickly before placing three fingers into Kurt's tight ass.

"Kurt, how are you still so _tight_?" Blaine gasped, thrusting his fingers in and out even faster now, getting ready to add a fourth.

"Blaine. I nee- _SHIT_- need you in me NOW," Kurt cried, digging his nails into Blaine's biceps.

"You're not stretched all the way, baby. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care. Inside, now. I want to be able to feel you on Friday. Know that you're out beating Crab to a pulp and that you'll be back after to make me feel it all over again. Please. _Now._" Kurt urged, holding the shiny wrapper out to Blaine who was hovering over Kurt, shock and arousal etched clearly on his face.

"Fuck, yes." Blaine growled out, ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth and rolling it onto himself before spreading a generous amount of lube onto himself, his head dropping back from the pleasure of his slicked hand pumping up and down.

"Turn over."

Eagerly, Kurt rolled onto his hands and knees, thrusting his ass into the air in front of Blaine, grabbing onto the rails on his bed, his body trembling in anticipation.

"You're so perfect, Kurt," Blaine murmured, holding Kurt's cheeks in his hand, spreading them gently to see his hole, stretched and _begging_ to be filled.

Pushing inside of Kurt gently, Blaine resisted the urge to simply snap his hips forward. Kurt, however, had other ideas. Using the headboard as leverage, Kurt slammed his hips backwards onto Blaine, a high keening noise escaping from his mouth.

"Kurt, you can't just do that," Blaine whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly to hold it together. The sudden tightness around him already the tight heat pooling, waiting to snap.

"Blaine, please move."

After taking a deep breath, Blaine began to slowly thrust his hips in and out, building up to a gentle pace.

"Harder, _please._"

Gripping Kurt's hips tightly, Blaine's hips snapped against Kurt's ass harder, the sound echoing through the empty room and mixing with the surprisingly low moans spilling from Kurt's mouth.

"God, _yes,_ Blaine. Fuck, so good," Kurt whimpered, meeting Blaine's thrusts. Suddenly, Blaine changed the angle of his thrust and thrust firmly against his prostrate, nearly causing Kurt's knees to give out. Desperate for release, Kurt reached down and firmly took himself in his hand, thrusting in time to Blaine's thrusts.

"Kurt, I'm, _Oh_, I'm so close. Shit." Hearing Blaine curse was what finally sent Kurt over the edge, his cum splashing hot over his hand and ass clenching tight around Blaine. With a shout, Blaine followed shortly after, collapsing onto Kurt. A few minutes later, after Blaine had regained use of his legs, he stood and unsteadily made his way towards the bathroom, peeling off the used condom on the way. Returning a minute later with a warm, damp washcloth, Blaine wiped off his blanket and Kurt as best as he could, throwing the washcloth onto the floor when he was finished. Laying behind Kurt, Blaine wrapped a muscled arm around Kurt's tiny waist, pulling him firmly against his chest, sighing in contentment.

"So, you _want_ me to go on Friday?"

"Mmhmm. Wanna watch," Kurt mumbled, hovering on the edge of sleep.

"I'll think about it. Sleep well, Kurt. Love you," Blaine whispered, placing a kiss to the crown of Kurt's head.

"Love you," Kurt answered before sleep claimed him.

With Kurt asleep, Blaine's mind was free to wander. As much as he missed the meetings, he really didn't feel the rage that was necessary for him to truly enjoy them. Maybe it was time to finally give them up. Reaching across Kurt slowly as to not wake him up, Blaine set an alarm on his phone and followed Kurt into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not going to sit here and beg for reviews. The way I see it, if you like it enough to read it, that's enough for me. Don't judge the poor attempt at smut. Like I said before, it was my first try. I'm about to be in Finals, so I'll post the second chapter as soon as it's written, but I have two papers I need to write by tomorrow night. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames please**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, again! Thank you all so much for the hits and alerts. I'm so flattered. Here's the second chapter.

And, since I forgot last chapter, my disclaimer. I don't own anything that you recognize. I just like controlling them.

* * *

><p>"And then she said, 'You know, Kurt. There are other schools in New York that you could apply to. Just in case NYADA expected more extra-curricular activities. Not that it's your fault. I mean, you just weren't right for Tony, and the election was totally rigged.' Rachel makes me so mad."<p>

"You would have been a perfect Tony, Kurt," Blaine responded, placing his hand over Kurt's on the table. Blaine had to miss school that day for his weekly therapy session. Ever since the Sadie Hawkins dance, his parents drove him two hours every week to a therapist that they deemed suitable, regardless of the fact that there were plenty of others much closer. Dr. O'Hara usually met with Blaine on Sundays, but she was leaving for vacation on Friday and had to see Blaine sooner. After Kurt got out of school, he had driven to Blaine's house so they could go to the Lima Bean for coffee so Kurt could fill him in on what he had missed during the day. After, they had planned to go to the movies with Mercedes and Sam, who had managed to work things out between them, even though they still insisted they were just friends. After the movie, they would drive back to Blaine's, where Kurt had left his car.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you came here just to see me," a snide voice commented from behind Blaine.

"Go _away_ Sebastian," Kurt snapped, slamming his cup down onto the table.

"I just want a quick word with Blaine. So if you would excuse us," Sebastian answered, sneering at Kurt.

"You're not allowed to have a quick _anything_ with my boyfriend."

"No, Kurt, it's okay. I'll be out in a minute. Call Mercedes and see if she and Sam decided on a movie yet," Blaine said calmly, standing reluctantly and giving Kurt an exasperated eye roll. Although his raising made it impossible to be rude to someone's face, he knew Kurt wouldn't judge him if he did it secretly.

"Bye, Kurt," Sebastian smirked.

"What's up, Sebastian?"

"Now that Kurt left, the level of attraction in this dinky little coffee shop. I swear. Can't Kurt afford to take you anywhere else? Good thing we're here, or everyone would probably die of boredom."

"I choose to bring Kurt here. It's a special place for us."

"Isn't that… cute. Either way, you could do better."

"No, I think I'll stick with the Lima Bean. They have the best biscotti in Ohio."

"I _meant_ that you could do better than Kurt. I mean, he'll have wrinkles by the time he's 28, it sounds like he keeps a helium tank in his trunk, and it looks like he's been raiding the Salvation Army. I mean, who wears combat boots anymore?"

"That's enough Sebastian," Blaine warned.

"And, his hair. Do you really think-" Sebastian's snide comments were cut off by Blaine backing him into the wall, ignoring the customer's shocked stares.

"Why, Blaine, I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist."

"Listen to me, Smythe. One more comment about my boyfriend, and I'll make sure that you don't talk for a week."

"I think he's rubbing off on you. I know your parents wouldn't teach you to behave like that. It must be the slum that he lives in. I don't blame _you_, though. Come back to my place. It's in the new development in Westerville. High class, instead of Kurt's working class hovel."

"Kurt has more class than you could ever hope for. He is my boyfriend. You will never replace him, and I will _never_ want you a fraction of how much I want him. All day, every day, it's only Kurt," Blaine seethed, picking up his bag and walking briskly towards the door, "Oh, and Sebastian? I never go back on my word. See you tomorrow."

"Hey, babe. What did he say now?" Kurt asked, hanging up with Mercedes.

"I'm going tomorrow. I want you there," Blaine said through clenched teeth while digging his phone out of his bag.

"Hey, Nick. Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow. And remember what I said. I want to be his first," Blaine said, locking eyes with Kurt over the hood of his car.

"We're skipping the movie," Kurt blurted as soon as Blaine hung up the phone.

"What, why? Are you sick?"

"No. We're going back to your place. Now, if you don't mind."

It was only then that Blaine noticed how dark Kurt's eyes had become and how he was breathing heavily with his lips parted.

"Call Mercedes. Tell her your my blew," Blaine said, his voice rasping as he threw his stuff carelessly in the backseat and gunned the ignition.

"Hey, 'Cedes. Yeah, I know, but we were on our way and Blaine's tire-" Kurt cut off with a gasp. Blaine's hand was suddenly on his thigh, entirely too close to his obvious bulge to be accidental.

"Tell her, Kurt," Blaine muttered, pressing firmly into the firm muscles of Kurt's toned leg.

"It uh, blew. Yeah, his tire. Uh, no! We'll be fine. Am I okay? _God_, yes_. Shit_," Kurt groaned as Blaine cupped him firmly through his tight black pants.

"Sorry. Uh, turns out that Blaine has all we need in his trunk. But it doesn't look like we'll make it for the movie, so I'll see you later! Igottagobye," Kurt rushed, hanging up the phone without saying goodbye. He'd apologize later. For now, he was too preoccupied with the fact that Blaine wasn't even acting as though he was doing anything out of the ordinary.

"God, Blaine. Drive faster, _please_."

"I can't break the speed limit, Kurt."

"Then pull over. Something, _anything_."

"Can't. Have to be home by 4:30," Blaine said calmly, popping the button on Kurt's jeans and lowering the zipper teasingly slow.

"_Blaine._"

"I'm waiting for a delivery. And I need to be the one to sign for it. Are you sure you're feeling okay, Kurt? You're looking a little flushed," Blaine commented, teasing the soft skin above the waistband on Kurt's underwear before slipping his hand into his dark purple boxer-briefs.

"_What?_" Kurt gasped, looking at Blaine incredulously. Where was this coming from? Blaine had never been like this during any of the times that their hanging out had progressed further than gentle kiss. Blaine was very fond of making sure Kurt knew everything they did was out of love, and not lust.

"Your face is a little red. And you seem to breathing kind of heavily. Maybe you should lie down for a little bit when we get back. I'd hate for your dad to worry about you though, so maybe you should call him and let him know that you aren't feeling well," Blaine said simply, shooting Kurt _that look_. The look that would usually have Kurt naked and on the bed in less than ten seconds if they were alone.

"I can't talk to my dad on the phone right, _ungh_, god, right now, Blaine," Kurt groaned, his head falling against the head rest.

"No time like the present. Besides, I think I'll be able to make it worth your while later if you call now."

"Mmm, _shit_. Fine," Kurt whined. Trying not to jostle Blaine, Kurt fished his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he found his Dad's number. Pressing the spot that said mobile, Kurt raised the phone to his ear. One ring… two rings… _maybe it'll just go to voicemail_, Kurt thought hopefully.

"Hey, kiddo."

Damn.

"Hey, dad," Kurt answered, his voice shaking slightly.

"You okay, Kurt?"

"Uhm, actually, I'm not really feeling too great. I'm going to try to get some sleep at Blaine's before I come home, but, I, uh, should be home by curfew, okay?"

"I guess. You really don't sound good though. Are you sure you don't want to just come home, have Carole look at you?"

How was Kurt going to explain that he'd rather have his boyfriend take care of him than a nurse?

"I think I'm just tired. Over, overstressed," Kurt's sentence broke as he tried not to moan. Blaine's thumb had rubbed the sensitive part on his dick, right below the head.

"Well, I hope you feel better. Is Blaine coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

"No, I don't think he'll be coming. But, uh, I was wondering if I could sleep over Mercedes' after dinner. We haven't hung out in a while, and she has plans the rest of the weekend."

"Sure, bud. Well, I have to get back to the shop. See you when you get home. Remember, curfew's eleven."

"Bye, Dad," Kurt responded as levelly as he could. After pressing the red button and putting his phone to sleep, Kurt moaned loudly and bucked his hips onto Blaine's fist.

"You're going over Mercedes'?" Blaine asked conversationally as he continued to pump his fist up and down Kurt's dick.

"Mmm, no. Needed an excuse. _Fuck, Blaine, please_," Kurt begged, turning his head to the side and hoping the oncoming traffic didn't have enough time to look at him properly.

"Please, what?"

"Please, let me cum, please. Fuck, please, I'm so – ungh- so damn close, _please_," Kurt moaned, his hips thrusting wildly before the pressure around his dick was suddenly gone, leaving his hips thrusting into the air.

"Blaine, why-"

"It's not time for you to come yet. Wouldn't want you to mess up those pretty little jeans of yours. I want you to wear them tomorrow so everyone can see how hot you are," Blaine said, turning to look at Kurt.

Kurt gasped, a sharp pang of arousal shooting through him. Blaine's pupils were almost completely blown, a slim sliver of hazel showing how much Kurt's reactions affected him.

Desperate for friction, Kurt placed his own hand on his dick without thinking, gently stroking himself. Suddenly, Blaine's car pulled off the road, dirt blowing up from the tires.

"Fuck, Kurt. You can't do that to me," Blaine gasped wildly, unbuckling his seat belt and leaning over the center console to kiss Kurt.

Kurt eagerly responded, placing his unoccupied hand on the back of Blaine's neck, urging him to kiss harder, begging for more. Blaine moaned, swiping his tongue across Kurt's plump lower lip, thrusting his tongue in when Kurt's mouth parted immediately.

"You're so hot, and you don't even realize it. _God_. If we didn't need to be back soon, I'd fuck you right in the backseat. I don't care who'd see. I want you so bad right now," Blaine said, pulling back from Kurt's lips to suck and bite his neck, leaving a series of small red marks that would fade by the time Kurt had to leave to go home.

"_Blaine. _Take me to your house, now, and finish this," Kurt ordered, his nails digging into Blaine's shoulder.

Moving back to his seat, Blaine leaned across to kiss Kurt's reddened lips one more time before putting the car back into drive and pulled back into traffic, going much faster than was legal.

By the time they arrived at Blaine's house, both boys were uncomfortably excited. Without bothering to grab their bags from the back seat, they walked as calmly as possible to the front door. Blaine's parents still weren't completely accepting about Blaine having a boyfriend, and didn't want their neighbors to find out. Since Kurt and Blaine often relied on Blaine's house to ensure their privacy, they didn't want the neighbors telling Mr. and Mrs. Anderson that they had seen the boys kissing in front of the house. They always made sure to wait until they were inside with the door shut and locked. Once inside, however, it was impossible for the boys to control themselves.

That day had been no different. Once Blaine turned the deadbolt, he pushed Kurt's back firmly against the wall, slipping a leg in between Kurt's thighs before attacking his mouth, immediately pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth, feeling a moan vibrate from his boyfriend. Blaine's hands slowly trailed down Kurt's sides, leaving a trail of fire and goose bumps to Kurt's hips, where he gripped firmly, rolling his hips against Kurt's slowly. Pulling back slightly, Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's pants again, sliding them down his hips and moving away just long enough for Kurt to kick them away before moving back, his body flush with Kurt's. Impatient, Kurt wrapped one leg around Blaine's hips, waiting for Blaine to hold it before jumping slightly and hooking his feet together behind Blaine's back, making Blaine press even harder against him. Groaning with pleasure, Blaine pushed Kurt harder against the wall, grinding their hips together with more vigorously, arousal spreading through his body and settling everywhere from his toes to his hair. Everything was Kurt and Blaine, pressed together and thrusting.

"Blaine, _fuck_, Blaine I'm close, please," Kurt moaned, his voice high and needy.

"_God,_ me too Kurt. Come with me," Blaine answered, rocking faster and harder against Kurt, fire pooling low in his stomach. Kurt always reduced him to this. Half the time they were alone, they didn't even make it to the bed, too caught up in their lust to make it further than the hallway.

Gasping for breath, Kurt pulled Blaine closer with his feet and ducked his head to suck the spot behind Blaine's right ear that always drove him wild. The night they had first had sex, they'd spent hours kissing and discovering. Finding out what turned the other on, where they were the most sensitive. In the months after, they had become experts at making each other fall apart.

"Kurt, _shit_, I'm com- _god_, I'm coming," Blaine moaned loudly, his hips bucking into Kurt's erratically as Kurt keened, his body tensing as he came hard.

Once they'd both come down from their post-orgasm highs, Blaine backed away enough for Kurt to put his feet firmly on the floor before folding him into a tight hug.

"I love you," Blaine murmured, rubbing his thumb gently against Kurt's side.

"I love you too. So, were you really waiting for a package, or was that just a terrible innuendo?" Kurt laughed, laying his cheek on Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh, no. I really am waiting for one. They should be here soon. Want to watch a movie while we wait?"

"Sure. You pick, I'm gonna go grab some new pants," Kurt responded, walking up the stairs towards Blaine's room.

"Get me a pair too!"

Kurt's acknowledgement was shouted down the stairs as Blaine headed towards the living room to pick out a movie from their favorites. After watching Moulin Rouge for a while, the doorbell rang and Blaine unfolded himself from the couch reluctantly. If UPS hadn't been late, then he wouldn't miss Elephant Love Song again. No matter how many times they watched the movie together, something always came up during that scene.

After signing for his package, Blaine walked back into the living room where Kurt was staring transfixed at the screen. Distracted, he completely forgot about the small box he was holding in his hands and stared adoringly at Kurt, a small smile playing across his face.

"Are you going to tell me what's so important about that box, or are you going to just stare at me for the rest of the movie?" Kurt joked, breaking Blaine out of his reverie.

"Oh, yeah. C'mere," Blaine answered, setting the box down on the floor, "Now, it's nothing special, but I just wanted to help you understand what to expect tomorrow."

Reaching into the box, Blaine pulled out a few rolls of white tape, a pair of gloves, and several packages of gloves.

"Now, obviously, the tape is for my hands. Keeps me from getting too beat up. The gloves are for myself. It's one of the rules the club made, but mine are about to fall apart and I figured I may as well get a new pair. The gauze is probably the most important though. I'm probably gonna get a little roughed up, and I'm going to need your help to treat them," Blaine explained, even though Kurt had pretty much figured everything out by himself. He was, however, touched that Blaine wanted to make sure that Kurt felt involved in what would happen tomorrow. They'd never talked about the club. It was, after all, the major rule. However, it was more of the fact that Kurt had never had any desire to go. Tomorrow was a completely different story. While Kurt wouldn't partake in the activities, he would certainly enjoy watching.

That night, when it was time for Kurt to go home, Blaine grabbed him into another tight hug.

"You're sure about this, right? It's not going to be a problem?"

"Absolutely. I want you to go, and I want to be there to watch. What time do you want me to be here?"

"Whenever you can after your dinner. It starts at 7, but it doesn't matter when you arrive. Just like it doesn't matter when you leave."

"Okay. I'll talk to you in the morning, yeah?"

"Of course. I'll bring coffee if you promise to wear those pants tomorrow night."

Kurt sighed and smiled, "If I didn't like the fact that you wanted to show me off so much, I'd be pissed that you're making me wear the same jeans two days in a row."

Smiling back, Blaine leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips. When they pulled away, Kurt headed out into the cold night air, pulling his coat tighter around him. After letting his car run for a few minutes, he put the car into reverse and backed out of Blaine's driveway, waving and smiling even though it was too dark for Blaine to be able to see him from the doorway where he always stood as Kurt left.

That night, when Kurt had finally gotten into bed, he smiled at the thought of what was going to happen tomorrow.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there's chapter 2. Again, thank you all for reading this. It really means so much to me. My finals start on Wednesday, so I probably won't update until the weekend, and if it's after that, then it'll be the 21****st**** or so. Sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm really sorry. I know this took forever to get out. I hate excuses, but I had finals, then it was the holidays, and I'm trying to juggle seeing so many people during my break. I'm feeling like this'll be the last chapter unless I suddenly get hit with a new idea for another chapter. Again, a huge thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts, reviewed, or simply read this story. It means so much to me. In related news, I have a bunch of ideas that I'm trying to get written, so be on the lookout for new stories coming your way.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sweetheart," Blaine said, walking up next to Kurt in the hallway and kissing him on his cheek.<p>

"Mm, morning. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great. Had a dream about the most amazing guy ever."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Only if you feel threatened by yourself," Blaine joked as they left Kurt's locker and made their way to first period.

"You ready for tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. It'll be awesome to go back."

"I didn't realize you missed it so much."

"It was just... I needed it before. I have you now, and that helps. But..."

"Blaine, I get it. Promise," Kurt smiled at Blaine, taking his hand and squeezing it briefly before letting it go. Though things had calmed down at school with Karofsky gone, they weren't willing to push their luck.

"Have a nice time in French. See you in lunch," Blaine said, smiling and continuing down the hallway towards his first period, history.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Blaine was pumped so full of adrenaline that he barely paid attention in his classes. Kurt, on the other hand, was nervous about what to expect that night. He had never gone to one of the meetings before, and had no idea about what to expect. Blaine had never been able to tell him much, which was understandable, but somewhat irritating. Either way, both boys were awaiting the end of the day eagerly.

In Glee club that day, Blaine and Kurt kept mostly to themselves, whispering quietly to each other and sharing loving gestures. Luckily, Mr. Schue decided that today should be a day for them to relax, since they had won Regionals and still had several weeks before Nationals.

"Kurt, I'm serious. We don't have to go tonight if you're not comfortable with it. I know it isn't something that you were interested in before, and I'll completely understand if you don't want to go. I won't go either if you don't want me to."

"No, I want us to go. I feel like it would be good for you to go. I know that things have been kind of rough at home, and I know that sometimes you just need to get it out. So we're going to go. I'll be fine. Tonight's all about you."

"I love you, Kurt. You're honestly way too good for me," Blaine said, smiling sweetly at Kurt.

"Nope. We're absolutely perfect for each other," Kurt replied as the bell rang, signaling the end of Glee Club.

"Okay, Dad's pretty easy going about me leaving once dinner's over. Most of the time it's Finn that had plans, so it shouldn't be a problem. Are we taking my car, or yours?"

"We can take mine. It doesn't really matter. I'll see you later," Blaine said as they stood beside Kurt's car.

"I'll text you when I'm on my way," Kurt said, opening his door and climbing into his car. He watched Blaine walk to his own car with a gently smile playing across his features before turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"So, Kurt, what are your plans for tonight? Blaine gonna come over and watch a movie again?" Burt asked after everyone had been seated at the table.<p>

"Actually, I'm spending the night at Mercedes' tonight," Kurt lied, hoping his dad would buy it.

"I thought you two weren't talking. Haven't seen her around lately."

"No, we've just been really busy. So we decided to hang out tonight to catch up."

"Okay then. You gonna be able to do some hours in the shop tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I should be back around lunch," Kurt answered, relieved that there was something honest about his story.

"Good," Burt replied, returning his attention to his food.

After dinner, Kurt packed his bag for Blaine's, making sure to include the black jeans that Blaine liked so much. Rushing to his car, Kurt called out a goodbye to his family before making his way out of the door. Once his car was started, Kurt texted Blaine to let him know he was on his way.

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby," Blaine said after he opened his door.<p>

"Hey. You ready to go?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Are you driving?"

"I figured since I was already in the car, it made more sense. I'll just get my stuff after we get back."

"Sounds good. You still sure you want to go?"

"I'm positive. If I tell you one more time, then I'm leaving you on the side of the road and going by myself," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine so he'd know he was joking.

Laughing gently, Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. Blaine's knuckles were already taped. It was a habit he'd gotten in once he started going to the meetings. If he didn't tape his knuckles before he left, then he usually found himself so caught up in everything that was going on that he forgot to do it.

After the drive to Dalton, Blaine and Kurt got out of the car, stepping into the chilly night air. Blaine led the way to the abandoned shed that the Warblers used for these meetings, since no one else ever went in there. All staff left by five on Fridays, so it was guaranteed that nobody would interrupt the Warblers. Pulling open the heavy door, the smell of sweat, and blood washed over the two boys, joined by the sound of cheers and fists landing against flesh.

"Blaine! Hurry up, it's almost your turn. We thought we were gonna have to give Sebastian to someone else," Nick said, pulling Blaine into a quick hug.

"There's no way I'd miss it, Nick. How long do I have?"

"You guys are after Jeff and Thad. So, probably not too long. You know Thad. All talk, not much action."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Let me just get ready, alright?" Blaine said, setting his bag on the floor and placing a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips before checking the tape around his knuckles and removing his shirt.

Kurt's eyes raked over Blaine's uncovered torso. As many times as he had seen Blaine without a shirt, he'd never gotten over how flawless his boyfriend was. The boxing sessions showed in the chiseled abs and smooth muscles.

"This is for you, baby," Blaine muttered, walking over to the center of the floor where Jeff was helping Thad up. The fights were never about hate. It was about friends helping each other release the stress and aggression that each student held silently under their skin. Before the fight, they were friends. During, they were whatever they were feeling. After, they were better friends.

Except now.

Blaine stood in the center of the mat, rolling his neck to make sure he was loose. He looked around, winking at Kurt before turning his attention on the boy opposite him. With a jolt of excitement, Blaine eyed Sebastian up. Sebastian looked nervous. Jumpy.

_Scared_, Blaine thought.

"Fight!" Blaine heard Nick call.

Instead of making the first move, Blaine waited, calculating Sebastian's strategy. He was sloppy. Blaine easily ducked his flailing fists, desperately seeking contact. Sensing his opportunity, Blaine lunged forward, landing a punch squarely on Sebastian's jaw. Though Blaine made sure to not put all of his power behind the right hook, Sebastian still stumbled backwards, clutching his face and looking surprised. This was Blaine's secret weapon. He was often overlooked and underestimated due to his size. Challenge flashing in Sebastian's eyes, he set himself up again, holding his fists up.

_Inexperienced,_ Blaine added to the list of things about Sebastian that he could use to his advantage.

Staying relaxed, Blaine didn't let his gaze wander from Sebastian's face. Before Sebastian had a chance to make a move, Blaine moved forward again, managing to land several more punches before Sebastian even had a chance to try and block.

_Distracted, _Blaine thought as Sebastian's eyes darted around the circle. Blaine had learned long ago to push the noise of the rowdy crowd to the back of his mind. Any distraction from the fight made it easier for someone to take advantage of you.

"You know Blaine, I wouldn't expect this from you. You're usually so refined. Maybe you should work with Kurt. Make him a little more masculine," Sebastian sneered as he and Blaine squared up again.

Rage flooded Blaine's body. Snarling, he moved toward Sebastian. This was his weakness. Kurt. When Sebastian staggered back again, Blaine darted his eyes to where Kurt stood outside of the circle, eyes wide and mouth parted in awe.

_Beautiful,_ Blaine had time to think before a slender fist connected with his own face, taking him by surprise.

"Don't know why you'd get so distracted by him. He's nothing special. Although I will admit, he does make those pants look good."

It seemed that Sebastian finally realized how to make the fight even. His words filled Blaine with the desire to defend and protect Kurt. He became sloppy, rushed, and imperfect.

Sebastian used this to his advantage. Lip bleeding, he swung for Blaine again, shock flitting across his face briefly when Blaine swung his arm up to block the punch. Their fight was not the usual fight seen in the meetings. It wasn't about release, or escape. They were fighting to harm. Words, fists, and feet flying. Sebastian's slurs about Kurt came faster and faster, muttered under his breath so only Blaine would be able to hear. Neither of them noticed the circle becoming silent.

The Warblers had never seen Blaine like this. Even during his fights, he somehow maintained his gentlemanly persona, always making sure that his opponent wasn't too seriously injured. The Blaine in front of them now was an animal.

Kurt was beside himself. Every time Sebastian managed to make contact with Blaine's body, Blaine let out a hardly noticeable grunt of pain. It took all of Kurt's power to not break through the circle and drag Blaine away from the attack. The fight would have to continue until one of the two asked for it to stop. If Kurt interrupted, then Blaine would be unhappy.

Blaine was in his glory. Every hit that Sebastian got in only fueled his attack more. His insults towards Kurt added to the fire, making him hit harder, faster, better. At first, he wasn't able to control the sudden swell that Sebastian caused inside of him. The influx of rage, disgust, pity. But this was another of Blaine's advantages. Anything he felt got put into the fight. When his Dad refused to talk to him for a month after he told his parents about Kurt, he hadn't lost a single fight. When Karofsky had kissed Kurt, he hit Wes so hard that he split his lip with the first punch. Kurt was the fire behind his attacks. Always Kurt. The desire to make Kurt proud, to show that he could win, could be the best, drove him to fight.

He _would_ win this fight.

Taking Sebastian by surprise, Blaine dropped his hands and took a step back. Confused, Sebastian let his guard down.

_Mistake,_ Blaine thought as he stepped forward for the last time and punched Sebastian with all of his strength.

In agony, Sebastian held up his hand. This was the signal that all the Warblers agreed on to stop a fight. Blaine finally let the silence around him infiltrate his consciousness. He glanced around, noticing that all the Warblers were looking at him. Nick shook himself out of his stupor and stepped forward.

"Blaine wins this fight."

Blaine made his way to Sebastian, moving his hand away from his face.

"You'll want to put ice on that as soon as possible. They won't make you fight again, unless you ask to."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm not a terrible person. I don't like to see other people in pain," Blaine answered calmly before turning away from Sebastian and making his way towards Kurt, who was waiting with a damp towel and a water bottle.

"Thanks, babe. You ready to get out of here?" Blaine asked before squirting the water onto his hair and rubbing the towel over his face.

"Yeah. You sure you don't want to stay?"

"Positive."

Waving goodbye to their friends, who had finally gotten over their shock of seeing Blaine so _primal_, Kurt and Blaine made their way back to Kurt's car. Since Blaine's body was still pumping with adrenaline, he didn't think about the fact that he was still shirtless until Kurt handed him the extra shirt he had packed into his bag. After getting into their respective seats, Kurt turned the car on before turning sideways in his seat and taking Blaine's hand into his own. The tape around his knuckles was spotted with blood and peeling away due to the sweat. As gently as possible, Kurt removed the tape and wrapped Blaine's hand in gauze, then raised his knuckles and kissed them gently, his eyes locked onto Blaine's gold ones.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"Love you too," Blaine answered as Kurt gave the same treatment to his other hand.

"You ready to go home?"

"You bet. I'm in need of a long shower," Blaine muttered suggestively.

"Well, with your hands like this, I don't think you're in any position to be washing your own hair," Kurt responded while putting the car into drive and pulling away from Dalton.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt before laying his head back onto the headrest and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: And, that's a wrap. Be on the lookout for more stories coming your way. A big thanks again to anyone who read this story. You're all amazing. If you want to be updated through other ways, you can follow me on tumblr (mischiefmanaged1993[.]tumblr[.]com) without the brackets or on twitter (mmanaged1993). See you guys soon!<p> 


End file.
